


Kind Of

by azul46



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, joochan just know things, shy!jaehyun is so cute, this is silly I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azul46/pseuds/azul46
Summary: jaehyun couldn't fool anyone like that.Especially not Joochan.Because he knows.It is kind of obvious.





	Kind Of

Joochan considered himself a very smart person. Maybe he wasn't the most intelligent but he was smart. He liked to say that there was a difference between the two words and that he actually fit the term "smart" well. In fact, despite his history of unfortunate answers and erroneous statements, Joochan was a very shrewd and perceptive boy. He simply knew things, and often knew things that other people did not know.

Things they should know.

Joochan always liked to watch people. He liked to be around them and see them smiling, talking, gesturing, demonstrating the most diverse emotions and doing the most diverse gestures. Over time, he began to interpret and seek to understand what those signs all meant. He liked trying to read people and was very good at reading those who were close to him. Most of the time he was right about his theories, and when he says his perceptions aloud, his friends get shocked and sometimes a bit overwhelmed.

Or both.

He had been watching two of his friends for some time. In fact, Joochan knew a s lot about them due to the years of coexistence. He could tell when Jibeom is annoyed even though the boy's face didn't show much, because he sees how the boy closes his fists without realizing it. He could tell when Jaehyun is thoughtful of when he is just wandering, because he pays attention to the almost imperceptible movement of his eyebrows beneath the curled fringe. He knows a lot of things about them separately, and that said a lot about what he know about them.

Together.

Joochan was tired, actually. Tired of seeing friends stucked together all day, exchanging obvious signals that there was something between them that needed more attention. It was almost annoying to have to deal with those interactions without shouting to the world what both boys probably would not admit to themselves.

Because Joochan _knows_.

He knows that Jibeom like Jaehyun's voice. He knows that Jibeom struggle to make the other laugh so he can hear the rare and spontaneous laugh that causes Jaehyun throw his head back every time. He knows that even if he often mock and make fun of the boy's grave voice, Jibeom could spend hours listening to the other talk about anything, just to close his eyes and focus on that single, deep timbre.

He knows, it is kind of obvious.

Just as it is obvious that Jaehyun like Jibeom's presence. Because Joochan know that the many times he said "I hate you Kim Jibeom" were just an exaggeration, without foundation and far from the truth. He knows that Jaehyun is shy aroud the other, and that he acts irritated to hide the blush of his cheeks and the silly smile on his chubby lips. He knows that the little punches on his shoulder and light kicks were just an excuse to touch Jibeom, lightly, softly and obviously not meant to hurt.

Because, duh, it is kind of obvious.

It is also obvious that the touches between the two last longer, are more gentle and often completely unnecessary. Joochan knows that the hands on thighs, fingers grasping on wristes, arms over shoulders or around waists meant something.

That's why one afternoon Joochan had enough. Jibeom watched intently as Jaehyun was speaking about something that Joochan wasn't paying attention to. He was not paying attention because his energy was directed at Jibeom, analyzing the behavior of the other. Knowing that the older boy liked to hear Jaehyun speak, Joochan took the time to analyze each detail separately. He noticed that the boy had a slight smile on his lips, which he probably did not even know was formed there. He noticed that his big eyes alternated between looking forward, then down, right at Jaehyun's lips, which he sometimes moistened with his tongue between his speech. He noticed that one of Jibeom's hand held his head, and the other was probably on Jaehyun's leg under the table. If he wasn't busy sipping his banana milk, Joochan would crawl under the table to prove his theory, because both boys were so immersed in each other's presence that they certainly didn't even realize he was staring at them. At least this time he wasn't taking notes about them in his sketchbook.

Like a spell dissipating, Jibeom seemed to wake up when Jaehyun got up to go somewhere. Probably to the bathroom. Joochan smiled around the straw in his mouth and took a sip of banana milk before putting his plan into action.

"Hmmm ..."

"What?"Jibeom said, smiling at Joochan. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He smiled, drinking his milk again. It was already at the end, so the sound of the air passing through the plastic cylinder echoed through the room where they were. Jibeom raised an eyebrow. "Nothing at all".

But then he asked.

"Do you feel like kissing him?"

"Kiss who?" Jibeom asked casually, as if they were talking about the weather in one of those elevator conversations.

"Jaehyunie".

Jibeom looked at him wide-eyed, but not as much as Joochan expected. The boy did not seem too shocked either, perhaps just a little surprised by the question. He put a hand to his hair and a thoughtful expression formed on his face. Joochan could even see the gears working inside the other's head, plus the smoke coming out of the effort he was making to answer the question. Then he looked down and let out a laugh that was more air than anything else. Joochan laughed softly. This was not a statement, but it was not a denial either. As if this were all rehearsed and timed, Jaehyun returned from his duties in the toilet and sat down where he was before. Joochan continued to make noises with the straw of his flavored milk while the two boys started talking again. Jibeom said a word or three, told a joke, and turned his attention back to Jaehyun. But something was different in his features. The little gears on his head still worked at full steam.

"I kind of want to kiss you now".

Joochan choked on the air and what was left in the box of banana milk. Jaehyun, on the other hand, stared at Jibeom with a mixture of panic, curiosity, and shyness tingling his cheeks pink.

 _Lovely_.

"What?" He laughed nervously, shoving Jibeom by the shoulder. Joochan pressed his lips around the straw, afraid that he would laugh too loudly and alert the young boys that he was there, watching everything.  
"You can't say such a thing out of nowhere. It's not even funny." He complaind, still forcing a weird, uneasy laugh. Jaehyun couldn't fool anyone like that. Especially not Joochan.

Because he knows.

It is kind of obvious.

"It's not a joke, Jaehyun-ah". Jibeom said. His voice sounded soft, small. Joochan was trying not to let out a squeal with the lovely scene. "I really, umm, I kind of want to kiss you now".

"Do you _kind of_ want to kiss me now?" The curly haired one repeated, with an emphasis on that unsure part of phrase.

"Yeah..." Jibeom's answered. The smoke was still coming out of his thinking head.  
Joochan wanted to throw the milk carton at both of them out of nervousness. "Can I?"

"What the hell of a question is that? Kiss him before he runs away." Another voice was heard echoing in the room, and Joochan almost sucked the whole straw into his mouth. As if Jangjun's voice was a kind of siren, which was not far from it, the two boys woke up from the "trance" and realized that there were more human beings around them. Jaehyun got up from where he was sitting, and letting out a low hiss, left quickly from the room.

"'Kind of?' Jibeom, what a great choice of words." Joochan laughed, part disappointed and part hopeful. One step at a time. Jibeom showed him a nervous smiled and took the straw out of the milk carton Joochan held, throwing it on the blond and following his way out of the room as well.

"How's the mission going, mister matchmaker?" Jangjun elbowed him lightly, smiling as if he hadn't ruined Joochan's brilliant plan. Joochan then opened a smile, as if he had won the lottery. He couldn't be shaken by defeat. Moreover, the first step was already taken. Jaehyun and Jibeom would probably keep going forward without him anyway.

"It's working ... Kind of".

**Author's Note:**

> I love bongbeom
> 
> Sorry if it sucks, maybe it was better in portuguese LOL


End file.
